


i just had to let you know

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Sana likes to stare at Momo





	i just had to let you know

**Author's Note:**

> I put a bunch of polls on twitter and told you all to pick an option without knowing what you were voting for, and this is the result. If you DON'T follow me on twitter, be sure to follow me @ tigermochaeyu for the next time I do a poll fic!
> 
> Absolutely wrote this in an hour and barely proofread don't mind me.

It’s effortless, to lose herself in watching Momo no matter what she’s doing. It’s easiest to immerse her heart and soul in watching Momo dance, watching the older girl express a multitude of emotions through her body in a way she never quite could with words. Watching Momo learn something new, watching her sing, watching her interact with the fans, never fails to fill Sana’s chest with a fond warmth at the pure pride and passion in Momo’s eyes.

Watching her absolutely nothing is marvelous. The way she allows herself to just exist in the moment, body and mind at ease, relaxes Sana so much more than she ever knew something could. She’s watching her lay on their shared hotel bed and stare at the ceiling and yet Sana feels the world fall into place watching her do it.

“You’re doing that thing again,” Momo’s voice pierces through her revere, Sana shaking her head slightly to bring herself back into the present moment.

“Doing what?” Sana asks, playing dumb as she tilts her head to the side. Momo chuckles amusedly, turning her head just slightly enough to meet Sana’s eyes across the room where the younger Japanese girl is sat by the window.

“Staring at me,” Momo hums quietly, “like I’m the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen.”

“Well I mean, you are,” Sana flirts easily, watching Momo chuckle once again at her words. The older girl pats the bed beside her half-heartedly and Sana answers the command with ease, crawling into bed beside her and preparing her head on her hand so that she can look down at Momo.

The affectionate banter is something the two of them have always conspired in, just to make the other smile or blush as a goal. Sana would rather not admit how fast Momo’s flirting has her heart beating, how much it affects her, but deep down she knows she has nothing to worry about. The look in her eyes is always reflected in Momo’s.

“Try a mirror next time,” Momo replies teasingly, her smile growing when she notices the blush on Sana’s face. The hand that isn’t holding Sana’s head up is quickly occupied by Momo’s own, their fingers tangling together naturally. Sana involuntarily smiles at the action, playing with Momo’s fingers happily.

“ _‘You so fuckin’ precious when you smile’_ ,” Momo sings suddenly in her broken English, making Sana laugh to cover the blush dusting her cheeks. Momo continues, singing a little louder, “ _‘Hit it from the back and drive you wild’_.”

“I bet you don’t even know what that means,” Sana says with a wide smile at how dumb her best friend is being, but damn the prospect of Momo carrying out those lyrics makes Sana’s heart pound dangerously.

“No at all,” Momo laughs, her smile growing even wider as she laughs with her best friend. Sana collapses onto the bed beside her, the two of them bursting into fits of giggles until they can barely breathe. 

Sana lays on her back to catch her breath, only sparing Momo a glance once her lungs are filled with oxygen and her laughter has subsided. Momo is still laying on her side facing Sana, and the younger girl feels compelled to match it, their bodies mirroring one another as they lay across from each other.

“ _‘Girl I lose myself up in those eyes’_ ,” Momo sings again, much quieter than the last two lyrics as she stares so deep into Sana’s eyes the younger could swear she was looking at her soul. Momo moves closer with uncharacteristic nervousness, bringing her hand up to cup Sana’s cheek, thumb barely grazing her skin.

Sana can barely breathe again.

“ _‘I just had to let you know you’re mine’_ ,” Momo whispers, and Sana knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that Momo isn’t singing the lyrics anymore. She’s speaking directly to her now, and Sana feels her heart leap up into her throat as the two of them press forward together, lips meeting in a tentative kiss.

It isn’t the first time they’ve kissed. Between trainee games of ‘truth or dare’ and the various variety show mishaps, their lips have met more than once. But the absolutely sheer emotion in this kiss is new, uncharted territory.

That same emotion leads to deeper, more desperate kisses. Hands burying themselves in hair, fisting at clothes, roaming over and under the cloths covering their bodies. Unsurprisingly, Momo ends up climbing on top. Sana knows with absolute certainty that Momo is in no way a top, but that girl aims to please in every aspect of her life, so she’s not surprised it’s the same here.

Momo tugs at the hem of Sana’s shirt, the younger girl sitting up immediately to help her take it off. The moment it passes over her head, Sana’s hands cup Momo’s face and pull her back in for another needy, greedy kiss. Momo gives as much as Sana wants to take, and it doesn’t take long for them to be wrapped up in each other with nothing but their underwear on.

“M-Momo,” Sana gasps as Momo lips and sucks at her neck, nips at her collarbone. As her hands roam Sana’s body, as they land on her breast and squeeze experimentally, causing the younger girl to bite back a loud moan. Momo mutters against her skin, asking for permission as her fingers toy with the clasp of Sana’s bra, and Sana pulls her back up to her lips as she nods, the garment being pulled from her body almost immediately.

Sana makes a mental note to rank Momo’s skill with her mouth right up there with her skill as a dancer when her lips wrap around her nipple.

Momo takes her times to map out every inch of Sana’s skin, like she’s been wanting to learn every curve and every sensitive spot for years, and Sana marvels over her as she does.

It’s effortless, to lose herself as she watches Momo worship her body.

It hits Sana, a little harder than she expected, just how much she loves Momo. How much she’s always loved Momo. Sure she’s known the extent of her feelings for the older Japanese girl, but here, in her arms, where those feelings are reciprocated and being acted upon, it makes the pressure Sana’s body build with more than desire.

She doesn’t realize she’s started crying until Momo crawls back up her body, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

“Come back to me, Sana-chan,” Momo mutters quietly against her lips, and Sana doesn’t bother trying to stop crying as she crashes their lips back together. It’s different this time; the desperation is still there, but it’s matched just as equally with unfiltered love, and Sana doesn’t even hesitate when she tells Momo that this is what she wants.

“Take me,” she mutters against Momo’s lips, tasting the salt from her tears on both of their lips. Momo smiles fondly down at her as she nods, removing the last of their underwear so that the two of them are both naked, both physically and emotionally.

“I love you, Sana-chan,” Momo mutters as she presses kisses to the base of Sana’s throat, a single finger easing its way into Sana’s core. She cries out, grasping at any part of Momo’s body that she can reach as her hips roll in time with the movement of Momo’s finger, one that she multiplies to two in an instant. “I love you so much.”

Sana’s crying harder now. Not from the initial pain of entry or the absolute unadulterated need filling every inch of her veins, but because her heart is so goddamn full with the love she has for Momo and here Momo is, filling her heart with more love than she can manage. It’s absolute bliss, to lose her body to the pleasure Momo is giving her and to lose her soul in the sheer emotion she’s experiencing simultaneously.

“I’ve got you, Sana-chan. I’ve got you,” Momo mutter reassuringly against her earlobe, peppering kisses up Sana’s jawline until they’re kissing again and Momo crooks her fingers forward towards the spot inside Sana that makes her see stars and it’s earth-shattering the way she shakes in Momo’s arms, coming down from a high unlike any other.

It takes her a few minutes to regain her bearings, to catch her breath, to stop crying, but Momo holds her through it all. The older girl presses kisses against her hair, telling her how much she loves her, how well she did, how proud she it, until Sana has the energy to tilt her head up and kiss Momo with everything she’s got.

“I love you too, by the way,” Sana speaks as she pulls away, and she can’t help how her smile takes over her face when she sees just how much love is held in Momo’s eyes. They stare at each other for a few moments, before a thought enters Sana’s mind and a soft laugh escapes her lips. Momo tilts her head in confusion at her actions, and Sana just shakes her head, pressing a kiss to Momo’s lips as she hums-

“ _’I can’t look away, I just gotta say’_.”


End file.
